Priority is claimed to Japanese Patent Application Number JP2003-208094 filed on Aug. 20, 2003, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to, among other things, a circuit device having leads extending outwardly as external terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventors' knowledge of the related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
A conventional circuit device 100 is hereby described with reference to FIG. 5, wherein FIG. 5A is a plan view of the circuit device 100 and FIG. 5B is a cross-sectional view thereof.
In FIGS. 5A and B, a land 102 formed of conductive material is disposed in a central portion of the circuit device 100 and a plurality of leads 101 have one end thereof disposed in the periphery of the land 102. The one end of the plurality of leads 101 is electrically connected to a semiconductor element 104 via fine metal wires 105, whereas the other end of the leads 101 is exposed from a sealing resin 103. The sealing resin 103 has the function of sealing and integrally supporting the semiconductor element 104, the land 102 and the leads 101.
The leads 101 of this circuit device 100 only have the function of electrically extending outwardly electrodes of the semiconductor element 104 and could not form rewiring sections, etc., thus making it impossible to achieve a complex electrical circuitry inside the circuit device using the leads 101.